


White-Hot Hunger

by Johniarty



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Demons, Drugged Sex, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Incest, Incubus Eggsy, Lee/Eggsy, Lust, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Shota, Tentacle Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something strange about Eggsy Unwin. He's hungry. He's always hungry. And he has a type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Block Party! Woop woop! *Officer Hops Fist-pump*

At three AM, Lee woke to the sound of crying. Gary, his little Eggsy, was getting more restless the older he grew. He was only five now, a small little thing with big round cheeks and striking blue eyes, but his fits were getting worse. The usual dread settled in his stomach as he rose before Michelle. She couldn’t know, she could  _ never  _ know what their son really was. Bare feet carried him to Eggsy’s room, where the boy lay naked rutting against a pillow.

“Daddy,” he whined. “I’m hungry.” Tears glistened on his soft cheeks as his little cock slid against the cotton. Lee could feel the palpable need radiating from Eggsy’s bare skin; his son had an appetite only sex could satisfy. He ate, but Lee knew it was an act - maybe Eggsy really did enjoy the taste of his meals, but they provided no nourishment. Their nighttime feedings proved that.

“Alright, Eggsy. I’m here.” Lee stepped in front of him and Eggsy wrapped a small hand around his cock. Soft, like silk, his touch drew a shudder from Lee. He shouldn’t encourage it, but he never wanted Eggsy to suffer. As his mouth opened and Eggsy took his father’s cock between his lips, Lee let out a frustrated little sob.

He shouldn’t want this. He shouldn’t enjoy letting Eggsy use him. It was sick, it was abuse - 

Eggsy cut off his train of thought by gagging around him, his throat hot and tight. Saliva dripped down his chin, and Lee found himself staring transfixed at the sight. He reached down and brushed the tears from Eggsy’s cheeks. Eggsy looked so innocent sucking him off, but he knew it was all part of the act. Innocence was the lure for something far more sinister.

Lee’s thoughts grew cloudy as Eggsy’s tongue slid against his skin. Something in his saliva drove him wild; as he relaxed, he let one hand fall to Eggsy’s hair and tugged gently. Eggsy rewarded him with an eager little moan that vibrated his cock. 

As Eggsy bobbed his head, taking as much of Lee as he could, Lee found himself desperate for more. Eggsy’s mouth wasn’t enough for him. He gave Eggsy a push back onto his bed, cock throbbing and slick with spit. 

“On your knees, Eggsy.”

He obeyed, getting on all fours as Lee pushed his cock inside of him. 

“Oh, Daddy,” Eggsy breathed. “Thank you…”

Eggsy’s body seemed molded to Lee’s length, still tight and trembling but able to take every inch of him. He thrust without consequence, fucking Eggsy hard. With each snap of his hips his fingers dug into his skin, leaving red little welts. Lee gripped him, nearly doubled over him as his thighs slapped against his cheeks. 

“Feed me,” Eggsy moaned, pressing his arse back against Lee. “Fill me. Please, Daddy, I’ll be good, I’ll wait until tomorrow night to ask for more…”

Lee couldn’t answer. Consumed with lust and need, all he could do was bury himself in Eggsy’s hole over and over. When he came he bit down on Eggsy’s shoulder, grunting and snarling as his cock pulsed inside him. Beneath Lee Eggsy moaned happily, rolling his lips hips and tightening his muscle as if he wanted to milk his father of every last drop of come.

Slowly, he came back to himself. “Is that… Is that all you need, Eggsy? Can I go back to sleep?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy replied. “I can take care of myself now. Thank you.” He slid off of Lee’s cock and sat up, pressing a kiss to his nose. “You take such good care of me.” With a little sniffle he grinned up at his father.

“Anything for you, Eggsy,” Lee whispered. Smiling faintly, he stroked Eggsy’s curls and went back to his own bed. Michelle turned and wrapped an arm around his waist, and in the darkness he let out a quiet sob.

It had to end. 

* * *

“And my family… will be cared for?”

“If you succeed, yes. You and your family will never want for anything.”

Lee turned his glass, watching the light catch in the crystal. Golden bourbon moved within, wetting the sides. Expensive liquor in a posh house, paired with the job offer? It sounded too good to be true. Like some sort of film, with Pierce Brosnan and pretty arm candy and ridiculous gadgets.

Kingsman.

Even the name sounded pretentious.

“Should you decline, you won’t be bothered again. We aren’t going to follow you or monitor you. This is simply an invitation, Lee. Surely you must miss the danger. We all do, I think… Coming back to a soft chair and tungsten lights and a quiet house is shit when you’re used to fighting for your life.”

“Yeah,” Lee agreed. The work would take him away from Eggsy as well. Though he couldn’t admit it to Harry, the space was his main benefit. Having that space from Eggsy might break whatever weird, sexual thing kept growing between them. It’d do them both good to be apart. Eggsy wouldn’t be able to feed, but maybe that would fix him. Maybe it could cure him of whatever made him so… wrong.

“Alright. I’ll take the job, Harry,” he said, draining the rest of his bourbon in one long pull. “For old time’s sake.”

“Of course. Should you survive training, old friend,” Harry replied, smirking at Lee over his glasses. “I look forward to working with you again.” 

* * *

It all came down to two. Lee and James stood flanked by Merlin and Galahad as they circled a captured insurgent. Lee was close, so close to winning the position - Michelle and Eggsy would be comfortable for the rest of their lives. He’d have a secure, exciting Job that would take him away from Eggsy.

Eggsy couldn’t have that. Safe at home, drawing with his crayons, he could feel his father’s intentions from halfway across the world. Daddy planned to leave. Maybe he should pay him a visit - maybe he should punish him for being so willing to let him starve. Eggsy pressed the crayon hard against the paper, smiling a little as he felt his power surge. On the sofa, Michelle shuddered and drew her blanket closer. 

Harry interrogated their captive, but Lee wasn’t listening. Eggsy was there. Eggsy was looking at him with sorrow in his eyes, heartbreak clear on his features. He felt so guilty, seeing his boy so upset, but what could he do? It was wrong to continue as they were. 

“Why, Daddy?” Eggsy asked. “Don’t you love me? Don’t you want to take care of me?”

He did. God, he did. 

“Then come  _ help  _ me, Daddy.” He spread his arms, beckoning Lee to him.

Lee ran to him, tears in his eyes.

And then everything went black. 

* * *

Harry stood outside the house, watching the warm glow from the windows. Michelle and Gary - the names of Lee’s family repeated in his mind as he prepared the medal. Shame, really, that Lee was gone… Harry was always fond of him, even in the army. He raised his hand and knocked at the door, assuming his most calming demeanor.

“Yes?”

“Michelle Unwin? You don’t know me, but I’m a friend of Lee’s. I have some bad news, I’m afraid.”

She sized him up from the doorway, her mouth pulled into a tight frown. Disapproving of his posh clothing perhaps? Lee kept them living well, but it was clear Michelle didn’t come from money.

“Lee doesn’t have any friends. Who are you really?”

“Mrs. Unwin, I served with Lee in the military. I was with him on a classified mission, when - “

Swallow. Blink twice. Look down. It was all very practiced for Harry.

“He’d passed on. Please, may I come in? I need to talk to you and your son.”

Though clearly unhappy, Michelle let him into the house. From the other side of the threshold it was even more inviting. It felt like a proper home, filled with the trappings of family. Dishes soaking in the sink, a tray of snacks for Gary, toys on the floor… Lived in, whereas his own seemed pristine.

Gary drew his eye almost immediately. The boy sat on the carpet, playing with a small snow globe. He was bundled up in a sweater and trousers, dark curls crowning his head as he turned the object in his hands. When Harry entered the room, however, his bright eyes rose and focused intently on him.

It felt as if the air had been sucked out of Harry’s lungs.

“Hullo,” he said, his soft little voice drowning out the ambient sounds around them. In that moment Harry realized he never wanted anything as badly as he wanted the sweet little boy in front of him.

“Hello. What’s your name?”

“Eggsy,” he replied, smiling shyly. It would be so easy to strip him, to pin him down, to lick his pink little hole until he squirmed and begged for Harry’s big cock…

“Nice to meet you, Eggsy.” Harry’s words were little more than a whisper. “I have a gift for you.” He reached out, offering him Lee’s medal. “Should you ever find yourself in trouble, call the number on the back and say ‘oxfords, not brogues’. I’ll come to your aid.”

“We don’t need your help,” Michelle said, glaring daggers into Eggsy’s back. “I want my husband back!” 

She could see it happening. That same chill aura enveloped her as Eggsy reached out and plucked the medal from Harry’s hand. Something was off about her son, and she hated the way he made her feel. 

“You’ll help me?” Eggsy asked, batting his lashes at Harry. “With anything?”

 

“Yes, Eggsy. With anything.”

 

“I’m hungry,” Eggsy whispered, and Harry felt fire in his veins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle asks Harry for the unthinkable, and Harry takes Eggsy home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing Eggsy's accent as inconsistent on purpose - I'll go into this more in a later chapter, but he's testing the waters to find what has the best response from Harry. 
> 
> I realized it wasn't time to go into Eggsy's headspace yet, and that the accent thing might throw off readers.

“He seems to like you,” Michelle said quietly. “Never bonded with me like that.” She rubbed her hands over her arms, trying to ease the crawling horror that chilled her to her core. Eggsy always did seem to like Lee more. Now, with his father gone, he’d been more quiet than ever. At night Michelle swore she heard him crying in his room, but she couldn’t blame him for missing him.

She could, however, blame herself for never comforting him. 

“I have a way with children,” Harry responded, never breaking his gaze away from Eggsy’s.

Michelle didn’t understand why Eggsy was always hungry. She fed him plenty; still, she heard him crying in the night, begging for Lee to come home and feed him. Now he seemed intent on getting whatever Lee provided from Harry. Maybe they’d talked about it while they worked together. Maybe he could help him.

“Do you now? Did Lee talk to you about taking care of Eggsy, by any chance?”

“Yes,” Harry lied. Lying was the easiest part.

“Oh, good,” Michelle sighed. “Would you, then? Care for him? You won’t owe me any favors, Mr… ?”

“Hart. Harry Hart. Are you asking me to raise your son?”

Michelle, seeming to realize how ridiculous it sounded, sat down at the table and glanced at her hands. A stranger, taking care of Eggsy? She wasn’t a bad mother. She just didn’t understand what Eggsy needed, and if Harry did…

“I love Eggsy, but he needs care I can’t provide. He cries at night, he’s always hungry, I can’t console him - “

“Yes,” Harry interrupted. “Yes, Michelle. I will, if you’re prepared for that.”

Eggsy watched with interest. His eyes glimmered in the light, so clear and bright as he looked between the stranger and his mummy. 

“I’ll sign the papers later. We’ll get it legal, I just… I can’t do it. I can’t give him whatever it is he needs. Please, Mr. Hart. I’d like to visit from time to time, if you don’t mind.”

Grinning, Harry pushed himself up and turned toward Michelle. It could work, so long as she was willing. She didn’t seem to harbor any suspicions about his interest in little Eggsy.

“I don’t mind at all, Michelle. Would you like me to take him tonight?”

“Please,” Michelle whispered. 

“‘Arry,” Eggsy said, smiling sweetly up at him. “Am I goin’ wif you?” He laid the charm on thick, just in case. 

“Yes, Eggsy.” He bent down and picked him up, cradling him close to his chest. “You’re coming with me tonight.” 

* * *

Lights passed as they drove through London, away from Eggsy’s former home. He never looked out the window, never watched the city pass. Eggsy’s eyes were on Harry and the way his suit hugged the muscles of his arm. For a moment he closed his eyes and inhaled. He could smell the desire slowly spreading from Harry, the  _ need  _ eating away at him as he drove. Eggsy wouldn’t be his first, and the thought thrilled him. Harry would know just how to fuck him. He reached over and placed a small little hand on Harry’s. 

Power surged through him, seeping into Harry’s skin. Without a word Harry reached over and unbuckled Eggsy’s seatbelt, pulling him into his lap. Eggsy moaned and immediately started rubbing against Harry’s erection. He noticed it the moment Harry knelt down back at home. Bigger than Lee, and prettier too, Eggsy knew Harry could feed his hunger in a way his father couldn’t. 

Harry pulled the car beneath a bridge and turned the engine off. Large, warm hands slid up Eggsy’s back, pulling him closer as Harry rocked against him. He knew nothing but the lust devouring his very soul as Eggsy undid the buttons on his shirt. Leaning down, he kissed Eggsy hard. His mouth was soft and sweet, like spun sugar - the moment Harry tasted him, he needed more. With a growl he tore Eggsy’s clothing from his body, leaving him bare in the darkness.

“Will you be my Daddy now?” Eggsy whispered. “Daddy died, and there’s no one to feed me… I’m so hungry, ‘Arry, and you smell so good. I can tell you want me. Can I see it? Can I see your cock?”

Harry reached between them and undid his trousers, working his cock free. Eggsy cooed at the sight of it and wriggled out of his clothing scraps. He was so eager to feel him against his skin, to feel him inside of him… Changing his body was easy. His power allowed him to shift at will, to accommodate his prey. As starved as he was Eggsy didn’t want to waste time with useless foreplay - as his muscle stretched, he rubbed his hole against Harry’s cock. He was wet, desperate, and so eager. 

Eggsy pressed down onto him, feeling every inch of his length slide into him. He let out an obscene, echoing moan and gripped Harry’s lapel. Harry couldn’t think; all he could do was thrust into Eggsy and sink into his warm arse. Groaning, hair falling in his face, Harry gripped Eggsy’s hips and brought him down again and again on his cock. In his arms Eggsy seemed to glow. His mind was blank save for the thought of filling his boy with come.

That was just what Eggsy wanted. Sweating, panting, he stared up at Harry with wide eyes half-lidded with lust. 

“Fuck me… Feed me… Your cock is so big, Daddy! I’ve never felt anythin’ like it…”

Grunting, Harry fucked him harder. He couldn’t help himself. Eggsy was his, his for the taking, all open and eager and tight around him. Eggsy was  _ made  _ for this, made for his cock. Somehow he was sturdy, somehow Harry didn’t feel like he’d break in his grasp. 

“Come,” Eggsy whispered with his soft voice. “I need you. It ‘urts, Daddy, it won’t feel better until you fill me up…”

He crowded Eggsy, pressing him back against the steering wheel as he snapped his hips. Finally, Harry spilled into him with a growl. Eggsy leaned his head back, the turbulent hunger within him sated temporarily. The dark purple light surrounding Eggsy dimmed as he let the power fade.

Slowly, Harry blinked down at him, confusion on his face.

“What did you do to me? I had no control.”

“I was hungry,” Eggsy whispered. “An’ you fed me so well… Thank you, Daddy.”

Harry pet Eggy’s sweaty hair, still struggling to find words. What the hell had he gotten himself into? Eggsy wasn’t a normal boy; he had abilities like Harry’d never seen. He’d need to do some research.

“... Come on, get back in your seat. We need to get you home and into bed.”

The car started and pulled out, heading toward Harry’s home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry needs control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO TRASH TOWN, POPULATION US. TOOT TOOT.

_ I had no control.  _

One moment Eggsy touched Harry’s hand, and the next Harry found himself buried in the boy’s impossibly hot arse. In the interim, he had no idea what happened. He couldn’t think - all Harry remembered was a searing hunger and the mounting pleasure.

He felt trapped in his own consciousness. How could such a small boy take away every last scrap of his agency? It wasn’t right. True, he’d planned to fuck Eggsy from the moment the boy spoke to him, but on his own terms. After a fair bit of conditioning. Somehow Eggsy took away his will, his ability to control himself, and his entire thought process. What the hell had he done?

And the way Eggsy glowed in his lap…

Harry parked the car and carried Eggsy inside. In his arms, Eggsy cooed happily. He seemed like such a normal boy; if not for the strange anomaly in the car, Harry might have believed that Eggsy was. The rarely-used guest room seemed the perfect place to keep Eggsy until they sorted out where he wanted to sleep. Harry set him down and got the boy one of his undershirts to wear. Tight on him, little Eggsy would be swimming in it. 

“Why don’t you wear this for now, and I’ll get you some juice before bed.”

“Okay,” Eggsy replied. Still naked, he pulled the shirt over his head and wriggled under the covers. Harry flashed him a smile and excused himself.

Down in the dining room, he poured Eggsy a glass of wine. To be fair, he thought with a cold smile, it was technically juice. In the cabinet beneath his liquor sat a small black box. Harry unlocked it and removed a plain white pill bottle. He shook out a round white tablet with an X on one side and dropped it into Eggsy’s drink. While it dissolved, Harry put the pill bottle back in the box and locked it once more. He tested it to make sure it was secure; the last thing he needed was Eggsy finding his drugs. 

Harry carried the glass up to Eggsy and offered it to him. 

“I hope grape is alright, it’s the only thing I had on hand.”

Giggling, Eggsy took the drink. 

“It smells like mummy’s juice.”

He drank deep, grimacing a little. The wine wasn’t dry, but for a boy his age Harry knew it must taste foul. Even so, he encouraged eggsy to drink the whole glass, petting his hair and whispering praise to him.

“There you are. Good boy, Eggsy. I promise, this will help you get a good night’s sleep. It’s always helped me.”

Eggsy smiled and touched Harry’s hand. He puckered his lips, waiting expectantly. Sighing, Harry leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“No lips yet, Eggsy. It’s only your first night here.” Harry didn’t want to catch any of the drugged drink - it’d ruin his evening if he passed out now. No, he wouldn’t sleep until after he’d had his fill of Eggsy’s pliant body. Not until Harry felt like he was in control. 

“Goodnight, ‘Arry,” Eggsy said, a little sadly. It didn’t take someone of Harry’s skill to see he was disappointed in the lack of a kiss.

That was fine. There’d be plenty of kissing while Eggsy slept.

“Goodnight, Eggsy.” Harry excused himself to his office and set an alarm on his watch. In half an hour, Eggsy would grow drowsy enough to fall asleep. In two hours, he’d be completely unconscious and entirely at Harry’s mercy.

He’d be in a perfect state to touch, to taste, to fuck…

* * *

 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep.  _

Harry shut off his alarm and closed his laptop. He pressed a button on his glasses. A small red dot appeared in the right corner of his vision - they were recording. Good. He stalked into Eggsy’s room at a comfortable pace. There was no need to rush. Eggsy would be out for at least eight hours with the Rohypnol in his system.

He found Eggsy laying on his back, the covers kicked off his slender little legs. Harry could see his soft cock beneath the hem of the shirt, which slid up his hips in his sleep. He leaned in, letting his glasses get a good look at Eggsy’s sleeping frame. Like this he looked completely harmless. Harry ran one hand up his thigh, nudging Eggsy’s legs apart. His skin felt like smooth silk beneath his fingers, and Harry couldn’t suppress a needy groan.

Keeping himself grounded was going to be hard. Harry knew he couldn’t rush this. He needed to enjoy every minute of Eggsy’s unconsciousness. Inhaling, he drank in the scent of Eggsy’s sweat and skin. Harry pressed a tender kiss to his inner thigh, letting his lips linger a moment before he sat up and removed the big shirt from Eggsy’s shoulders. He felt like a ragdoll, so limp in Harry’s arms…

He cupped Eggsy’s head and kissed him, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue. Eggsy tasted warm and sweet, with the faintest sour hint from the wine he drank. Harry forced himself to stop and set Eggsy down. He needed to undress, he couldn’t do a thing in his clothing. Though he hated to move away from Eggsy Harry rose and stripped away his suit. When he was nude, he lay down beside Eggsy’s still form and lifted him once more.

It wasn’t hard to shift him face-down, nor to move his body so that his mouth was right above Harry’s stiff, aching cock. He opened Eggsy’s jaw and pressed his cock between his slack lips. With his warm body between Harry’s legs he started to fuck him throat, slow and careful. He needed to breathe, after all; if he choked Eggsy, he couldn’t take him to the hospital. Not while he was drugged and showing signs of sexual activity, which Harry knew he would be by the time he’d taken his fill of his supple flesh.

Groaning, he held Eggsy in place. Each roll of his hips rubbed his cock against Eggsy’s little tongue, and Harry couldn’t get enough of the saliva that pooled and dripped from his mouth. 

“Good boy,” he breathed, tugging on Eggsy’s hair with his free hand. “You have no idea how good you feel…” Harry picked up his pace, fucking Eggsy’s face hard enough to rock his body. He felt so relaxed, so slick around Harry’s cock, that Harry found himself close to coming far sooner than he expected. A small puddle of drool collected on his skin, and Eggsy’s expressionless face was so tantalizing with his cock inside of him…

Harry thrust twice more and spilled down his throat, moaning loudly as he buried him to the hilt of his prick. He panted as he pulsed, his blood singing with the thrill of his climax. Come dripped from Eggsy’s lips as Harry pulled his cock free. Instinctively the boy swallowed, and Harry grinned as he wiped the mess from his mouth with his thumb. 

Slumping back against the bed, Harry pulled Eggsy back up and dragged his fingers up his spine. This was the only way he could admire him; when he was awake, Eggsy was powerful. Harry didn’t understand  _ why  _ it was true, but after Eggsy’s display in the car he knew he wasn’t safe so long as the boy was conscious. Not that he minded; Harry honestly enjoyed the thought of a slutty little child that begged to fucked, but what if Eggsy chose to exert his will in public? At Headquarters? What if Eggsy risked Harry’s safety and well-being just because he felt hungry?

It was too risky. Maybe he could keep Eggsy from other people; homeschool him, keep an eye on him, feed his urges as best as he could…

And satisfy himself in the process. It could be a game. Wresting control from one predator to another, preying off each other, fucking and touching and teases until the other broke…

He pet Eggsy’s hair with a small smile. Soon. Soon, he’d be able to fuck him properly. He just needed a break to catch his breath. Beneath the careful eye of his camera glasses, Harry rolled over Eggsy and started to lick and suck at his nipples. Exploring Eggsy’s body was a treat he wouldn’t squander.

 

* * *

Harry rolled Eggsy onto his stomach and slid his hands up his perfect, round cheeks. Unblemished and hairless, he was a vision of perfection. Moaning softly, Harry leaned down and ran his tongue between them. Eggsy’s arsehole quivered just slightly at the touch, and he couldn’t help but think of how deep Eggsy had taken him in the car. Could he adjust his body, or was he simply used to being fucked? Harry lapped at his muscle, kneading his cheeks with a low growl. He could taste the dry come caked on Eggsy’s skin, and the thought was intoxicating.

He left that there. That was from Eggsy riding his cock like a greedy little slut, where anyone could have found them.

Waiting was usually part of Harry’s every-day activities working with Kingsman, but with such a delightful little treasure on display before him he found it impossible to hold himself back. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the nightstand and poured it along Eggsy’s crack. Skilled fingers worked him open slowly, spreading the liquid inside. 

“It felt like your pussy was made for me,” Harry whispered. “You took me so easily…” 

Time stretched slowly as he added a second finger, and then a third. Even if Eggsy couldn’t take him easily  _ now _ , it didn’t matter. He’d be sore in the morning, and assume it was from the car - or so Harry hoped. Drool dripped from his lips and onto the gentle curve of Eggsy’s lower back. Harry was so eager he was salivating. He couldn’t keep waiting. 

He pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock, letting out a groan at the friction. Harry rubbed his cock between Eggsy’s cheeks, watching the way it slipped and slid and pulled at his hole. Fuck, Eggsy was beautiful… He pressed into him, eyes focused on the way his cock disappeared into his pink muscle. Harry let out a moan and pushed harder, nearly shaking with the pleasure. With Eggsy unconscious he didn’t need to wait. He started to fuck him slowly, watching Eggsy’s pliant body move with each deep thrust of his hips. 

Every time he thrust he pressed Eggsy into the mattress. Harry’s body nearly covered him completely, but he held himself up to record every second. He rolled his body, watching the way he could lift Eggsy with the strength of his hips. All this, all for him - Eggsy unconscious, oblivious to way he drove Harry wild… A gift for him alone. Harry snapped his hips faster, fucking Eggsy properly as he bent down to bite and suck at the soft curve of his shoulders.

“Good boy,” he panted. “Such a filthy fucking thing, aren’t you? And now you’re mine. My whore, my slave, my cumslut…” 

Though Eggsy couldn’t hear him, Harry loved whispering filth against his skin. It gave him power, gave him control that Eggsy seemed content to rob when he was aroused. 

“Mine… I’m all you have. I’m your daddy now, Eggsy, and I’m never letting you go...”

The bed creaked as he sat back, lifting Eggsy’s limp body and holding him up as he drove into him. Harry tossed his head back, his hair plastered to his forehead as sweat rolled down his skin. With the new angle he could bury himself in Eggsy’s hot cunt, fucking him as hard and quick as he needed. Harry’s fingers left red welts where they pressed into Eggsy’s plump flesh. Close, he was so close to spilling inside Eggsy for the third time since leaving Michelle’s flat.

Snarling, he slammed his hips against Eggsy’s, coming hard inside of him. Harry caressed his body, stroking Eggsy’s half-hard cock with a pleased little groan. When he felt milked of all he had, Harry lifted Eggsy off his cock and pulled the shirt over him. He got a good shot of the come leaking from his stretched hole and pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s cheek before tucking him back in.

  
He felt like heaven. He felt like sin. Oh, Harry couldn’t get enough of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy begins his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut this one short, because it was WAY longer than I intended. I'm sorry! And I'm sorry for the wait!

Eggsy awoke with a sore throat and an ache in his bottom. Groaning, he smacked his dry lips and tried to generate saliva to ease the pain. Something wasn’t right - he’d never woken up feeling so exhausted and groggy. A familiar taste lingered on his tongue, one that reminded him of his real daddy and the way he used to feed.

It hit him then, full-force. He hurt because Harry  _ fucked  _ him. He ached because Harry used him while he slept. Fury rose like bile in Eggsy’s throat, burning inside of him at the thought of being treated so carelessly and cruelly. While he  _ knew  _ Harry liked little boys, he never expected Harry to be the sort of man to take what he wanted without asking.

Harry needed to be taught a lesson.

He toddled down the stairs completely naked, gripping the rail for support. His little legs shook under the weight of his body - Eggsy felt leaden, weighed down, as if gravity pressed him closer to the ground. Drugs, he thought. Harry must have put something in his juice. Sometimes on the telly he heard the detectives talk about things like that. Woofies, like the sound puppies make. Mummy told him not to say that anymore.

Eggsy found Harry making lunch, as if nothing were wrong. Toasted cheese sandwiches seemed so innocent when he knew Harry drugged him and fucked him. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the frame.

“Good morning, Eggsy. You must have been very tired,” Harry said without turning around. He stirred the pot on the stove, too high up for Eggsy to see what it was. 

“You fucked me.” Eggsy was blunt.

“I beg your pardon?” It was almost imperceptible, but Eggsy saw the way his muscles stiffened. Harry didn’t expect to be called out on what he did.

“You put somefin’ in my drink and you fucked me. It ‘urts, ‘Arry.”

Sighing, Harry set the spatula down and turned to face the naked little boy. Though he tried to mask it, Eggsy could sense his tension. It hung heavy in the air, untainted by any guilt. Harry didn’t regret it, and he didn’t seem too bothered that Eggsy knew. Instead he seemed careful.

“And you used some sort of power to take away every shred of self-control I’ve studiously built up over my life,” Harry replied. “How is using your power any different than me drugging you, Eggsy? That’s what it felt like when you forced me to fuck you in the car.”

“I didn’t force you!” Eggsy huffed, crossing his arm. “You wanted to, I could feel it! All I did was make it stronger. I was so ‘ungry, goin’ so long wiffout someone to feed me, an’ you wanted me so bad…”

“Then I suppose we’re both in the wrong.”

“But I didn’t ‘urt you,” Eggsy said firmly. “That’s the difference. You ‘urt me, you  _ wanted  _ to ‘urt me. I can’t let you get away with it.”

Before Harry could react, Eggsy shifted. Soft, slender legs gave way to satyr-like limbs covered in strawberry blond fur. It spread up to his waist, covering the small sheath where his human cock had been. Where Eggsy’s feet had been, pale hooves settled against the hardwood floor. Two golden horns sprouted from Eggsy’s disheveled hair. His fingernails lengthened into dangerous points, and behind him two strong white wings stretched slowly. Though akin to a bat's they were smaller, far more narrow than anything found in nature. Eggsy’s beautiful blue eyes turned purple, glowing in black sclera.

His true form.

Harry stared open-mouthed, radiating lust and desire even as the demon before him began to sprout something else from his slender back. Seven golden tentacles wriggled free from his skin and wrapped around Harry. Eggsy guided him into the dining room and raised him close to the ceiling as Harry struggled and tried to free himself. Their grip was sure; each tentacle pulsed against Harry, ripping away his clothing and tightening on his bare skin. 

Purple energy surrounded Eggsy on the ground as he manipulated the spell. He flashed Harry a fanged smile as his tentacles forced his legs apart. If Harry could fuck him without permission, Eggsy could do the same - after all, Harry was his new Daddy, wasn’t he? The head of Eggsy’s cock started to slide from his sheath as he coaxed a slick tentacle over Harry’s arsehole.

“Put me down,” Harry grunted, trying to writhe away from the probing appendage. Flexing and fighting did nothing - Eggsy’s magic overwhelmed his strength. “Eggsy, stop this!”

“You didn’t even say you was sorry,” Eggsy answered. The tip pressed into Harry, coaxing a surprised gasp from him. “Said we was both at fault, but really, it’s just you ‘Arry. S’my turn, innit? To make you mine? ‘Cept I’m not gonna make you sleep to do it. You’re gonna be awake, an’ looking right at me.”

His cock twitched, starting to grow out of his sheath. Above him Harry moaned, still fighting the tentacles despite the pleasure. Eggsy grinned wider as he fucked him. Though he protested, he could see the opposition fading. Another slid along his muscular arm, finally coiling around his throat and squeezing gently. 

“E-Eggsy,” Harry panted, his voice tinged with a pleading tone. “If I say I’m sorry, will you put me down?”

“Mmn, nope! You gotta mean it, and I know you don’t mean it. I know you liked it,  _ Daddy.  _ Didn’t you? You liked me limp an’ quiet. M’not gonna be quiet any more.”

Harry tried to respond, but another tentacle claimed his throat. The four keeping him in the air pulled harder, stretching his limbs as much as they could. Giggling, Eggsy cast his eyes to Harry’s unattended cock. There’d be no relief for him, not today - he needed to be put in his place. Eggsy’s body was his own, and if Daddy wanted to share then the rules must be followed. He didn’t even  _ ask _ ! 

Now, he’d suffer. Hovering on the edge of orgasm, fucked until he couldn’t walk, all without touching the boy he coveted so greedily. Harry belonged to Eggsy - the moment he laid eyes on him, Harry was his. The tentacle worked its way deeper, fucking Harry a little faster. Wet sounds filled the dining room as Eggsy climbed onto a chair to watch. 

Maybe a physical reminder would keep him in line. A mark, a brand… something that bound Harry’s soul to him.

Harry moaned around the thick golden tendil filling this throat. His eyes fell closed in ecstasy. It wasn’t enough - Eggsy made sure of that - but with the boy’s power filling the room he found himself losing control again. It was intoxicating; the pulsing, slick tentacles filling him, the sound of Eggsy’s laughter, the humiliation of being held aloft like some sort of sick sexual display…

Though he hated being submissive, though Harry prided himself on dominating his lovers, Eggsy’s display of power thrilled him. He was such a slight boy, so unassuming and quiet, but the delight burning in his inhuman eyes gave away his true nature far better than his body did. 

Eggsy might love being fucked, he may  _ crave  _ it, but at his very core he wanted to rip Harry open. He wanted to humiliate him, lay him bare… to conquer him. 

He could play along. For now.

* * *

It was too much for him, far too erotic to stay distanced. Eggsy stared up at Harry, naked and nearly sobbing as the tendrils fucked him harder. He looked so wrecked, so open… Hair matted with sweat, muscles trembling, Harry was more debauched than Eggsy had ever seen a man. His own cock ached at the sight. He slid a hand over his small shaft, cooing at the faint friction. Had Harry touched him like that? Did he play with Eggsy’s soft cock while he slept? Eggsy longed to know.

More than being used, more than being lied to, knowing that he’d never experience whatever Harry did to him hurt. Had Eggsy not been eager enough? Did Harry think he would have told him no? Though he knew it was a reflection of Harry, not himself, Eggsy couldn’t shake the very human inadequacy that crept over him.

No. It didn’t matter; Harry took him without permission. If he repeated that to himself, Eggsy found it easier to be angry. He needed to assert himself. Harry needed to be reminded of what he was and what he could do - or down the road, Eggsy might have to get rid of him.

Just like he’d gotten rid of Lee.

Harry opened his eyes to the sight of Eggsy stroking his cock. His head lay tipped back against the chair, watching Harry as he thrust into his hand. He let out a soft little moan, licking his lips and peeking at Harry’s cock again. 

Did he miss it?

“‘Arry,” Eggsy breathed, rolling his thumb over his head. The tentacle brought him closer to the floor, but their eager onslaught didn’t ease. “You’re mine. You ‘ave to be mine. Say it.”

The tentacle fucking his throat slid out, dripping mucus and saliva. 

“No,” Harry replied. 

Eggsy glared at him. “Say it, ‘Arry, and I’ll give you somefin’ nice.”

“No,” he repeated, a little more firmly. Torture, no matter the type, was Harry’s strength. Kingsman made sure he could withstand the worst conditions humans could inflict - little Eggsy, though determined, wasn’t skilled enough to break him. Not with sex.

Eggsy slipped out of the chair and walked over Harry, hovering a foot above the ground. One small hand slid over his leaking cock, ignoring his own erection in favor of a fleeting caress to Harry’s sensitive skin. Harry shuddered, closing his eyes again. It felt good; Eggsy’s tentacles fucked him beautifully, so much he nearly wept during Eggsy’s silent vigil. The gentle touch drove him mad, but he forced himself to stay silent.

He couldn’t give Eggsy the satisfaction. He’d already given way too much.

“Please, Daddy?” Eggsy whispered, pressing his bare chest against Harry’s thigh. “Please, say you’re mine. I’ll let you fuck me if you ask. I’ll pretend to be a good boy for you. Sometimes we can even play - I’ll let you drug me, I’ll let you hurt me… But I gotta know. I gotta know you belong to me. Lee wouldn’t be mine. He tried to run from me, but I knew. I could feel it. Daddy, don’t you want me? Y’don’t gotta love me, you just ‘ave to belong to me.”

_ Lee wouldn’t be mine.  _

“Eggsy, did your father fuck you?” The rosy tint of lust faded from Harry’s features as he looked at the boy beside him. “You… You fed off Lee? What the hell did you do to him?” His voice was barely a whisper.

“He wanted to leave,” Eggsy replied. “So I let him. I let him leave, ‘Arry. Saw me there, tried to make things right, but it was too late.”

“Lee threw himself on a grenade, to save us.”

“No. He didn’t,” Eggsy answered with confidence. “He threw himself into my arms - or what he thought was my arms. I freed him, like he wanted.”

“You killed him!”

“An’ you kill people too. I know you do, you was in the army wif him. It’s no different.”

Harry fought against the limbs trapping him, trying to break free. Eggsy killed his friend. Eggsy fucked him. Michelle mentioned Lee took care of him in the night, but he never expected this. If he refused, Eggsy could kill him from countries away. If he said yes, he had no way of knowing what other men Eggsy might lure to their deaths - but it might prevent him from killing entirely.

“What… What do I have to do, if I belong to you?” 

Eggy’s eyes brightened. 

“You can’t fuck anyone else, yeah? An’ you gotta feed me whenever I ask.” As if to punctuate his words, the tentacle filling Harry’s arse rubbed against his nerves in slow, steady rhythms. “You can fuck me wiffout permission, but you gotta tell me you plan to. An’ you can’t leave. Not ever. You gotta stay wif me, ‘Arry. Be bound to me. Please…”

“You are a twisted, dangerous little slut,” Harry  whispered. “I’ll do it. I’ll be yours - on one condition. You only feed off me.”

“Okay!” Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and hugged him as tightly as he could muster. Finally, he’d have someone who wanted him. Someone all to himself. Sharing Lee with mummy was harder than he expected, but Harry would belong to  _ him.  _

“How do you bind me to you?”

“A kiss!”

Harry managed a weak smile. “That doesn’t seem too hard.”

Eggsy grinned and nodded. “Say you’re mine, ‘Arry.”

“... I’m yours, Eggsy.”

He pressed his lips to Harry’s hip. White-hot pain tore through Harry’s body - it felt as if he were being consumed, burned from the inside out by an unholy conflagration. Screaming, Harry jerked against his bonds, desperate to escape from Eggsy’s kiss. His shrieks filled the dining room. Eggsy’s fingers tightened on his skin. 

Finally, the pain faded. Harry slumped against the tentacles, sweating and gasping. Where Eggsy kissed him a glowing brand stood against his skin. It was shaped like the boy’s lips. The tentacles withdrew, leaving him kneeling against the floor beside Eggsy. Now Harry could feel their power, pulsing along with the beat of Eggsy’s heart.

What a hellish creature.

“Now what?” He asked, his throat hoarse.

“You did good,” Eggsy replied. “I told you I’d give you somefin’ nice, didn’t I? What d’you want? You wanna come?”

“You, Eggsy. I want  _ you.”  _

 


End file.
